


queertet

by lcked



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Texting, established alucard/rhy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcked/pseuds/lcked
Summary: short texting modern!au with the four of them. just some good old fun. not serious at all.





	queertet

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but this is what i wrote to procrastinate homework so here u go. established rhylucard, but kell is an idiot so he and lila haven't gotten together yet :-) 
> 
> ok bye

**> rhy added kell, lila, and luc to the group  
** **> rhy changed the group name to Important Shit  
** **rhy:** what the Fuck is up guys  
**kell:** no how do I leave this  
**lila:** lmao  
**luc:** yes!!!!!! also whoever ate my doritos  
**luc:** fuck u and im coming for u  
**kell:** they were d e l i c i o u s  
**luc:** u ass  
**> rhy changed kell’s name to kell me  
** **luc:** omg do me next  
**rhy:** ;) not in public luc pls  
**kell me:** lila take me out of the group  
**lila:** lmao  
**> rhy changed luc’s name to move im gay**  
**> rhy changed lila’s name to disaster bi**  
**disaster bi:** accurate  
**move im gay:** this name. yes thank u bb  
**kell me:** wait rhy what are you  
**> rhy changed his name to wine aunt  
** **wine aunt:** now that we all have our names,  
**wine aunt:** lets get down 2 business  
**disaster bi:** defeatthehuns.gif  
**kell me:** is that a disney movie  
**wine aunt:** how are we even brothers oh my god  
**wine aunt:** im disowning u. who raised u  
**kell me:** mom??? and dad??? you can’t disown me???  
**move im gay:** how do u even survive this world honestly  
**kell me:** first of all, fuck you  
**kell me:** second of all, rhy. the business.  
**disaster bi:** we need a movie night ffs kell  
**wine aunt:** aNYWAYS  
**wine aunt:** we got the appartment  
**wine aunt:** move in day is friday  
**move im gay:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**disaster bi:** dibs on the biggest room  
**kell me:** lila, you own like two things  
**disaster bi:** and I could stab you with both. try me  
**kell me:** so lila gets the biggest room guys  
**move im gay:** lila help us get the second biggest  
**kell me:** wtf no?  
**wine aunt:** wtf yes? me and luc are sharing ur stuck in the tiny one  
**wine aunt:** or I mean, unless you want to share w a certain someone ;)  
**kell me:** why the fuck would I want to share with you and alucard?  
**move im gay:** he’s joking right? like?????????  
**disaster bi:** he’s definitely not  
**kell me:** im definitely not joking about not sharing with rhy and luc ??  
**wine aunt:** kells name should have been the disaster het  
**move im gay:** can’t believe we have a het in the group  
**kell me:** but am I het?  
**wine aunt:** kell?????????  
**wine aunt:** kell  
**move im gay:** did kell just,  
**wine aunt:** i think so  
**disaster bi:** you’re all idiots

 

 **wine aunt to Imporant Shit:** ok so clearly we need a name change  
**> wine aunt changed the group name to queertet  
** **kell me:** what the fuck is a queertet  
**move im gay:** i support this name change  
**wine aunt:** it’s like. we’re all a little queer  
**wine aunt:** and there’s four of us so  
**wine aunt:** queer quartet  
**disaster bi:** it sounds like we’re 70 and play the harmonica  
**kell me:** i.  
**move im gay:** anyways so I was thinking  
**kell me:** stop that  
**kell me:** we don’t need you to do that  
**wine aunt:** kell.  
**disaster bi:** oh u got a full stop  
**disaster bi:** go ahead luc we suport ur thinking  
**move im gay:** AS I WAS SAYING before I was so rudely interrupted  
**move im gay:** if lila is the disaster bi, what is everyone else  
**move im gay:** so I figured it out  
**wine aunt:** omg yes hit me with it  
**kell me:** what is a disaster bi anyways  
**move im gay:** lila  
**wine aunt:** lila  
**disaster bi:** me  
**kell me:** that explained nothing  
**move im gay:** anyways so rhy would definitely be a disaster bi too  
**disaster bi:** tru  
**disaster bi:** the man needs help  
**wine aunt:** lila?? ur name is literally disaster bi too??  
**disaster bi:** don’t attack me  
**kell me:** ok so what is everyone else  
**move im gay:** im a disaster gay  
**disaster bi:** also tru  
**wine aunt:** omg yes  
**move im gay:** and kell is probably a functional pan  
**kell me:** am I the only functional one  
**kell me:** it’s true but  
**disaster bi:** u keep us from being entirely disasterous  
**wine aunt:** like that one time we went out and lila almost stabbed that guy for being rude af but u told her she’d be charged for murder so she didn’t  
**kell me:** she’s does that every time we go out  
**disaster bi:** it’s their own fault  
**wine aunt:** and u stop her every time!!!!  
**move im gay:** so yes, kell the functional pan


End file.
